<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etiquette by KedakaiOkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727873">Etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami'>KedakaiOkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Beyblade Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's offended at the dinner table and Kai's the first to realise why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Beyblade Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that the boys from Neoborg would do anything considered normal, at least not with an audience.  So joining Takao’s team for dinner was almost unheard of.  And yet, despite this fact, it was happening.  Takao, Daichi, Kyoujou, Max, Hiromi, Kai, Rei, Yuriy, Boris, Sergei and Ivan were all seated around the table, eating a meal which Rei had prepared for them.</p><p>It was an unusual occurrence, but it wasn’t the only thing unusual.  It was unusual for the guys from Neoborg to be anything but intimidating.  It was unusual for Rei to glare at someone so intensely without any apparent reason.  But however unusual things were, they weren’t without reason.</p><p>Yuriy, Boris, Sergei and Ivan were human after all.  That meant they needed to eat just like anyone else.  And it also meant that they could make mistakes and express surprise and confusion just as any other human could.</p><p>The level of animosity from Rei’s glare was surprising and everyone had paused in eating their rice to watch.  The shortest member of Neoborg couldn’t work out why pausing in order to have a drink would be such a crime.</p><p>It was Kai who worked out what Ivan had done to offend the Chinese teen and he reached over the table to pull Ivan’s chopsticks out of the rice bowl.  “Ivan, don’t do that with your chopsticks,” he instructed.  “It’s bad manners in China and Rei’s Chinese.  It reminds them of the incense they burn for their dead.”</p><p>Sure enough, Rei’s expression lost its ferocity at Kai’s intervention and dinner resumed as normal.  It was fortunate that Kai watched the world around him and took things in so that he could diffuse such situations.  It never hurt to learn the manners and customs of your friends’ countries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>